yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
TheCampingRusher
someone who had 69 with their own sister TheCampingRusher is the main leader of Team Rusher, and is sometimes just referred to as Rusher or TCR. He is a large Canadian YouTuber with more than one million subscribers. He has gained a lot of hate from most of the oldfags, because they didn't like the attention he brought to the server and the destructive nature of his fans. His main goal on the server was to explore it and learn about it's history, and did not intend to cause a commotion on the server. Yet ironically his presence caused great damage to the server and its players. History Rusher joined 2b2t on June 1st, 2016 and posted a video about it which made a ginormous rush to the server by his fans and independant viewers. This caused many oldfags to be pissed with him and so he began to recognise this. Eventually, things began to get out of control and TCR declared war on the oldfags, in which he called OG's (Original Ganstas). This caused the oldfags to assemble into what we know today as Team Veteran. Rusher went on to be Team Veteran's number one target as the group conducted several massacres on his fans and have attempted to hunt him down. Team Veteran failed to actually hunt and kill his main account and send it back to spawn but they have gotten close twice. The first time was when Fit and his gang missed Rusher by atleast 10 minutes at the Valley of Wheat. The second was when Bitter Cynic found him at his paradise and a chase for him and Mr.Mitch occurred. The two eventually got away as Bitter tried to spawn trap Mr.Mitch as he logged off before death but failed. The two decided to be more cautious about coordinates and revealing their travel throughout the server in order to prevent Veteran recognition of the areas shown or figuring it out with a Minecraft Map Analyzer. Due to Team Veteran constantly hunting for him, he never settled to create a base, attempting only twice to create a makeshift base. He remained a nomad as his two attempts were griefed by Team Veteran. Fit actually admitted that Rusher didn't seem so bad as a person several times. As Rusher gained op gear, his mood of videos began to shift from the unintended war he caused and focused more on base tours and explaining history of the server to his fans. He eventually left 2b2t on October 22nd, 2016, as he began to lose ideas for the series, his fans were getting bored, and the start of school. He also planned to return to the server in mid-June of 2017. Rusher managed to kill about 3-5 Veterans during his time on the server. Future? It was questioned around the server whether Rusher would be returning to 2b2t in June of 2017. Torogadude believed that there is a 40% chance of Rusher returning to the server. Fit stated that Rusher would not return over the summer as he states that he is "closest" to Rusher and has had contact with him. Fortunately, he did not return to the server, and his channel has completely stopped being based around minecraft, too. Relationships * FitMC - Fit is Rusher's archnemesis in 2b2t. Although it may look like they are enemies, behind the scenes it is revealed that Fit and Rusher allegedly had a partnership where Fit would give Rusher coordinates to some monuments and bases, leading to Fit gaining a lot of hate and the feeling of betrayal from some of his closest friends. * Napkin0fTruth - Napkin and Rusher have been friends for a long time. Currently, Napkin acts as Rusher's rival in his factions show. Napkin originally wanted to be Rusher's rival on 2b so he joined the Veterans for a short amount of time. However, Napkin realised that the Veterans did not share the same values as he did and that the Veterans were not Rusher's enemies for rivalship and competition but rather a force to drive him and the rest of his faction buddies out. So he joined the Peacekeepers to make it seem that he was not on Rusher's side (for the whole faction rival thing) but still shared Team Rusher values (eventually the Peackeepers just became a Rusher subgroup in a sense). * MrMitch361 - MrMitch361 is one of Rusher's best friends and faction buddy. MrMitch361 had followed Rusher through his entire journey on the server, being his right hand man the entire time and experienced every danger that the two faced. Drama Rusher has gained a lot of hate and conspiracies against him during his time on the server. He has admitted to being responsible for the massive amounts of players joining and that it was his fault for causing the War. The first conspiracy was that he was a jewtuber money whore who did everything on the server for money. He made a video where he admitted to being responsible behind the making of the Priority Queue System and that he can add or remove anyone he wishes, but he claims not to do so. He also claims that he did not implement the queue for the money and defended this claim by stating that people offered to pay HauseMaster money to get premium queue and Rusher aided Hause to create that queue so he did not suggest it. He has also admitted to actually wanting to buy 2b2t from Hause (keep in mind that this offer was before tempmape). He stated that he wanted to buy the server in order to make it lag free and give it DDOS protection. However, Hause already did this during tempmape. He stated that for his first 2 years as a YouTuber, he did not get paid for his content, defending that he was not a jewtuber. He even offered to donate the money he gained from the queue to charity and has donated $250 per month to the server's benefit since the 8th episode in his series. Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Players Category:Youtuber Category:Youtube